PapaChika and NozoMom
by RRWhitey
Summary: Rin goes out on a date with Hanayo. It's too bad she has such overprotective (and embarrassing) parents. Family AU.


_**Author's Note:**_ Idk what I wanted with this story. Just a one-shot story that wouldn't leave my mind.

Warning: Contains lots of blushing, flustered girls, and overbearing parents.

Sit back, relax, and enjoy

* * *

"Jeez! I'm late, nyah!" A loud cry pierced the otherwise peaceful morning, the sounds of thudding footsteps descending down the stairs and Rin stumble the last few steps before successfully landing on her feet—her arms outstretched as if she just completed a gymnastic jump. "Success!" She mewed in pride before gasping. "Oh no! Not success! Not success! I'm still going to be late!"

More sounds of loud thudding and shuffling as Rin struggled to get ready. Eli yawned as she walked down the stairs, her gray sweats hanging loosely on her, blonde hair tied in a lazy messy ponytail. "Rin…you're already in high-school now. Shouldn't you be more prepared in the morning?"

"Elicchi say that while she's dressed like a slob…" Nozomi giggled from the kitchen as she placed breakfast on the table. "Do you have enough time for breakfast at least, Rin-chan?" Nozomi asked, smiling as Eli took a seat grumbling—reaching over to grab a slice of toast.

Before her fingers even made contact with the toast it was swiped right out of her reach. "I'm good, I'll just have this for breakfast, nyah!" Rin maneuver her way around Nozomi and out the kitchen. "I'm heading out now! Bye, Eli! Nozomi!"

Before she could even touch the doorknob, a loud bang caused her to jump in surprised. She looked back at the kitchen to see Eli standing with her hands on the table, giving her a cold glare—icy blue eyes chilling her to the bone. Eli's lips pursed into a thin line and her eyebrows narrowed. "Rin…we talked about this before, didn't we?" She said seriously and Rin avoided her eyes and instead stared at Nozomi pleadingly.

Nozomi only looked away with a teasing smile.

Rin looked down in defeat; her eyes trying to look at anywhere, but the two occupants in the kitchen. She took a deep breath, her cheeks heating up. "Nyah…I'm heading out now…P…" She mumbled the last part inaudibly.

"I can't hear you."

"Ah! Jeez! I'm heading out now! Bye, Papa! Mama!" Her face now completely red, she swung the door wide open and ran out; slamming the door shut with a bang.

Eli closed her eyes with a contented expression, sinking back down to her seat. "She called me Papa…"

"Yes yes, PapaChika. Now eat up before you end up being late." Nozomi chuckled as she took a seat across from Eli.

Rin ran down the familiar pathway from her neighborhood to the school. She grumbled in embarrassment as she munched on the piece of toast. As she finished up her breakfast she took note of a familiar red-head.

"Maki-chan!" She glomped the girl from behind eliciting a loud, "Uehh?!"

"Rin! Do you always have to do this sort of thing every morning?" Maki grumbled as Rin clinged onto her back like a baby koala.

"Of course! My morning isn't complete until I charge up my Maki-battery!"

"What the heck…I don't get you…" Maki sighed at this and continued trekking on with the girl hanging off her back. "So how are you settling in?" Maki asked suddenly and Rin jumped off her back keeping the same pace with the red-head. Her arms behind her back as she stared up at the sky.

"It's weird! I mean…I known Nozomi since we were kids so I think of her as older sisters! But now she and Eli wants me to call them Mama and Papa! It's so embarrassing!"

"It is weird…" Maki said as she twirled her hair. "I mean…they're not that much older than you. But then they decide to take you in after…" Maki trailed off as she realized it might still be a sore subject for Rin. "S-sorry."

Rin looked over at Maki and grinned. "Heh, it's okay. Accidents happen, nyah." Rin swung her arms as she walked.

Accidents happen, yes. It was only a few months ago when her parents were killed in a car accident. Rin didn't know what to do. She didn't have any other extended family members that she knows of or could turn to. It was then Nozomi came by. She have known Nozomi since she babysat Rin when she was four.

But she would never expect that Nozomi would come to Rin during the mourning and offer to take her in. What more would be that Nozomi would be living with another woman! That she was married to!

Eli was cool, calm, and collected when Rin met her. Someone who Rin thought would be like a cool older sister. But after a few weeks of living with them she realized just how overbearing and serious Eli has taken the father…or Papa role.

So that was how Rin's life became switched around as she now have a new mother and father who aren't even that much older than her!

"I worry about you sometimes, Rin." Maki said as she twirled her hair some more. Rin pouted at this before pinching Maki's cheeks. "That should be my line, Ms. I'm gay for my tutor!"

Maki slapped Rin's hands off of her cheeks, her face turning as red as her hair. "S-shut up! That's none of your business!"

"Would it be that you're into cougars or you're a lolicon though?" Rin teased, earning a smack on the head from an embarrass Maki. "Nyaowch!"

"Rin-chan! Maki-chan!" A high voice called out to them. Rin turned and looked over at the girl who ran up to them, panting and trying to catch her breath. "Kayo-chin! Good morning!" Rin grinned brightly, her face turning pink.

"Hey, Hanayo." Maki said rolling her eyes at the obvious infatuation Rin displayed around Hanayo.

Hanayo smiled at Maki before turning to Rin with a slight blush adorn on her face. "Rin-chan…I was wondering if…you're busy on Saturday…"

"Oh no…don't mind me. I totally have a tutoring session on Saturday too." Maki replied dryly. "So I wouldn't be able to come."

"Oh no! I'm sorry! It's just that you usually wouldn't make it on Saturday because you have tutoring!" Hanayo cried out apologetically.

"We all know you rather spend your Saturday "studying"…" Rin grinned with a waggle of her eyebrow and narrowly dodged Maki's schoolbag that was swung at her.

"Just shut up…" Maki grumbled and walked ahead of the two leaving them behind.

Rin and Hanayo looked at each other and smiled, their faces turning pink. "So…this Saturday, right…?"

"Y-yes. I just wanted to go to Akiba." Hanayo quickened her pace to try to catch up to the other girl. Rin took notice of this and slowed down her pace to match Hanayo's.

"Okay then, nyah! That sounds fun! It's a date!"

"D-date?!"

Rin froze turning completely red in realization of what she blurted out. Hanayo was also just as red and both girls stared at the ground in front of them. "Uh…so like…noon is good…?" Rin asked embarrassingly.

"Y-yes…I'll meet you outside of Akiba station."

Maki was far ahead of the two and only stopped to look back at them. Her face showing complete boredom. "Ugh…those two are just way too pure…"

* * *

"Nyah…what do I wear?!" Rin pulled at her hair as she tossed another outfit on her bed. Friday night and Rin was still having trouble choosing an outfit for tomorrow. She picked up a cute frilly yellow skirt and then grimaced, imagining how it would look on her.

"Stuff like that looks weird on me…" Rin mumbled, holding it against her chest and sighing. Her face flushed in excitement for tomorrow.

"Oh, what's this?"

Rin jumped in surprise as Nozomi hovered behind her, her grin growing wider, her eyes twinkling in amusement. "Are you going somewhere tomorrow, Rin-chan?"

Rin avoided Nozomi's eyes that seemed to only twinkle more. "Y-yeah…I'm hanging out with someone…"

"WHAT?!" A loud scream from downstairs and then stomping. Eli burst into the room, her hair in disarray. "Hanging out? With who? When? Where?! Do we know the person?!" Rin wanted to bury herself under the mountain of clothes from the embarrassment at the onslaught of questions, Nozomi only looking even more amused. "How did you even hear us, Elichika?"

"I-I'm just hanging out with…a classmate."

Eli paused before taking a deep breath and leaning against the door-sill. "Oh…thank goodness. I thought you were going on a…da…da…a da…"

"A date." Nozomi finished for her and Eli let out a small high-pitched whiny "Eeeeeeeeee…" noise.

"You guys are so embarrassing! Just get out, nyahh!" Rin cried as she pushed the two older women out of her room and slammed the door shut.

Outside of the room, Eli gripped on Nozomi's sleeve, tears welling up in her eyes as she looked at her significant other. "N-Nozomi! W-what do we do?! It's a date! The way she's acting! It's a date!"

Nozomi only chuckled as she placed a hand on Eli's hands and gave it a light pat. "There's really nothing we can do, Eli. Rin-chan is a big girl now. She can make her own choices."

"But what if the person is horrible?! What if they hurt her?! What if they make her cry?!" Eli sobbed into Nozomi's chest. "Ahh…Eli…you're being such an overbearing Papa…" Nozomi sighed with a smile as she pat her lover's head. "We should just trust in Rin-chan, hm?" There was a twinkle of amusement in those green eyes.

The night rolled around and it was Saturday morning, Rin have opted to wear a short blue plaid dress with a belt. She shuffled awkwardly in front of the mirror twirling around. "It…it doesn't look too weird…right?" Rin mumbled to herself.

"You look adorable, Rin-chan." Nozomi said leaning against the doorsill.

Rin blushed, clutching her chest. "Jeez, Nozo-I mean…Mama…stop doing that."

"I'm sure your date will think the same as me when they see you." Nozomi chuckled and walked off down the hallway. Rin popped her head out from the door mewling in embarrassment, "It's not a daaaaaaaaaaate, nyah!"

"IT GODDAMN BETTER NOT BE." Eli's voice roared from downstairs.

"She's so embarrassing…" Rin grumbled as she covered her face with her hands.

Rin quickly descended down the stairs and passed the living room without sparing a glance at Eli—who was seated on the couch, facing the television.

"I'm leaving now. Bye, Papa! Mama!"

As soon as the door slammed shut, Eli turned around from the television. Her eyes covered by some large shades and a mask over her mouth. "Okay…then. Operation Protect Kitty is on the way!" She announced as she jumped over the couch and ran out the door.

Nozomi sighed and chuckled as she walked by with a basket of laundry. "You been hanging out with Nicocchi too much…"

* * *

Rin waited at the front of the station. She fidgeted a little in both excitement and nervousness.

"Rin-chan!"

Rin looked up to see Hanayo approaching her. Hanayo was wearing a long sleeve dress that was dark brown on the chest area and sleeves while the bottom part was a light tan color. A flower hair accessory adorn her side of her hair and Rin had to suppress the urge to squeal at how cute Hanayo look.

"You're so cute, Kayo-chin!" Rin failed to suppress the urge.

Hanayo covered her cheeks—trying to hide the reddening blush, but that just made her seem even more adorable to Rin. "T-thank you, Rin-chan. You look really cute too."

Rin spun around, her face also turning red. "Y-You think? The dress doesn't look too weird on me?"

"No! You're very cute! You're so cute that I just want to hold you tightly!" Hanayo blurted out, now both girls' face completely flaming red as silence lingered the air around them.

"…Ehehe…so let's go now, nyah." Rin giggled embarrassingly and held out her hand to the other girl. Hanayo took hold of the hand and they both left the station, unknowingly being followed by a third person.

The two girls finally made it to the Akiba district and Hanayo's eyes sparkled as they reached their destination.

An idol store.

Rin let herself be dragged in by Hanayo, who let out an excited gasp at the new merchandises that were released. "Wow! Rin, look! Look! The new Singles for Aqours was released!"

"Wow. Cool, nyah." Rin said with a giggle as she watch Hanayo swoon over the idol merchandise. Outside of the store, Eli peeked in; she pulled at the mask and lowered her sunglasses to stare at the two girls. "What the heck is with that girl? So forceful and forcing my baby into the store without even asking?!"

She heard a couple of giggles and turn to see several high school girls staring at her dreamily.

"Wow, look at her…"

"She's so beautiful and tall."

"I wonder if she's a celebrity or something…"

Eli let out an awkward grin before straightening up. She lowered the mask until it hung around her neck and then flipped her bangs—lowering her sunglasses staring at the directions of the girls with cool icy blue eyes causing them to squeal excitedly. "So cool!"

"Where should we head to next, Rin-chan?"

"I dunno, I'm kinda hungry so how about a ramen place?"

The two girls Eli had been tailing were right behind Eli as they exited the shop—causing the older girl to fumble. She clumsily put on her disguise and bolted off, the two girls look over with curiosity. They both looked at each other in confusion. "What was that about?" Hanayo asked with worry.

"It is Akiba so we're bound to run into some weirdos, nyah…" Rin decided with a shrug. "Although...that person did kinda looked familiar..."

* * *

"That was too close…" Eli mumbled as she wiped the sweat from her forehead and leaned against the cool wall in the alleyway. She hoped that Rin didn't see her and find out that Eli been tailing Rin on her date.

"Eli…is that you? What the heck are you doing?"

Eli looked up at the familiar voice she knew, "Hey, Nico…I'm just uhh…doing some…stuff." Nico only stood there, the tote bag she held filled with textbooks and an unamused look on her face. "…Right…"

"And what are you doing?" Eli quickly changed the subject over to a topic she knew the smaller girl would enjoy talking about. Herself.

Nico grinned and hoisted up the tote bag full of textbook to show Eli. "I'm about to head to my tutee's house for Saturday tutoring. How's Nozomi?"

"Nozomi's good. We're still adjusting to the family life."

"As honeymoon-like as always, I bet."

Eli laughed awkwardly with a blush before gasping as she remembered her important mission. "Oh no! I don't have time for this!" She ran past Nico in a hurry. "Sorry, Nico! We should hang out later though!"

Nico stood there with eyebrows furrowed in confusion as she was left in the dust. "What the heck is up with her? I don't get it…"

Over at the ramen restaurant, Rin and Hanayo were seated inside and enjoying their meal. "This place is really good!" Rin purred and she slurped up the ramen noisily. The chef laughed at Rin's enthusiasm and placed another bowl in front of her. "I'm glad you enjoy it, here's another one on the house!"

"Wow! Thanks a lot, mister!"

Hanayo giggled as she continued to eating from her bowl.

"A ramen place…I guess that's fine since it's not too lovey dovey…" Eli muttered to herself as she hid behind the pillar, overlooking the two girls that were seated outside a ramen stand.

"Oh, Rin-chan. You have some seaweed stuck to your face." Hanayo reached over and removed the seaweed from Rin's cheek with her thumb. She took the thumb to her lips and licked it.

"Nyah…" Rin blushed.

"Gyah!" Eli cracked the pillar with her grip. Her mouth wide opened in shock as if she have just witnessed one of the most scandalous thing. "H-How shameless!" Her voice barely squeaked out.

Hanayo shivered a little as she felt piercing cold daggers digging into her skins. She glanced around trying to find the source of it with a flustered expression that Rin took note of. "Whaf frong?" The cat-like girl asked with a mouthful of noodles.

"I…I feel like someone is watching us…" Hanayo softly whispered as she continued to glance around. "I…I actually been feeling like this the whole day…"

"Is it a pervert?!" Rin yelled slamming her hands on the table as she got up.

Eli gasped as all she could barely hear from her adopted daughter was the word _"Pervert"_

"Pervert?! What is she doing to my baby?!"

Eli couldn't take it anymore! She rushed into action and before anyone could even react, Eli have taken hold of Hanayo's collar and hoisting the other girl to her feet—she turned the younger girl around and glared her down with cold threatening eyes. "What do you think you're doing to my Rin?" Eli asked in a cold harsh voice that sent shivers down Hanayo's spine.

"Ah…ah…someone help…me…" Hanayo only whimpered as she was held by Eli.

"E-Eli…no…Papa! What are you doing to Kayochin?!" Rin cried as she grabbed hold of Eli's arm to have the older woman release her friend/crush. "Were you following us?!"

Before Eli could open her mouth to reply a hard chop on her head caused her to release Hanayo. She held her head in pain, rubbing the now throbbing area.

"Mou…Elicchi. Can't you let Rin-chan go out on her own to hang out with her friend without going all Papachika on her?" Nozomi scolded as she had the hand she used to chop her wife held up.

"Mama!" Rin was about to jump and hug Nozomi for saving Hanayo, but then she froze as if realizing something. "Wait…how did you know where we were? Were you following us too?!"

Nozomi only let out an all-knowing smile before grabbing Eli by the back of her collar and then dragging her off. "I'm just going to take Papachika home now. You can stay out late if you want-" "Noooo! She has to be back by 7PM at least!" "-just make sure you call us to let us know."

Nozomi dragged off the crying Eli—leaving Rin and Hanayo to stand there with completely shocked expression. "W-well…as you can see...that…that was my papa…and mama…nyaaahhh…" Rin mumbled with embarrassment and covered her face with both hands.

Hanayo giggled and put a hand on Rin's shoulder. "They're…interesting…and they really do love you…"

"Nyahhh…they're so embarrassing though…"

Nozomi was dragging Eli down the street, ignoring the odd looks that were sent to the couples as Eli continued to sob about perverted girl deflowering her daughter.

"Elicchi, you worry too much…" Nozomi chuckled. Her wife looked up at her with watery puppy dog eyes. "How can you be so calm about it?!"

She released Eli allowing the blonde to stagger back up with a panicked look in her eyes. "What if she takes Rin to some weird place to do drugs, go drinking! Have s-s-se…"

"Sex." Nozomi finished causing the blonde to drop on her knees and let out a dramatic wail. Everyone that walked by paused and looked at the Russian woman with worry, causing Nozomi to sigh. She pulled out her cell phone and pushed it to Eli's face.

"Here." She stated plainly as the app loaded up showing a map.

Eli cradled the phone gently as if it was something very delicate and fragile—she looked at her wife with wide eyes. "T-this is…"

"It's a tracker app so you can see where Rin-chan is at all times." Nozomi grinned mischievously. "How else did you think I was able to find them so quickly?"

"Waifu! I love you so much!" Eli jumped up and pulled Nozomi into a tight hug. The couple pressed their cheeks together and stared at the screen with a contented expression before slowing paling as they noticed the tracker beginning to move to a certain direction.

"Wait…why is it saying she's going to the Red-Light District…?" Both women looked over at the direction where they left their daughter with horrorified look.

"Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnn!"

In a dark room, Hanayo looked up. "Did you hear something?"

"I didn't hear anything? But I guess it's because we're kinda loud…nyehehehe." Rin then scooted closer to Hanayo before pushing the mic in Hanayo's face. "It's your turn to sing now!"

And so the two girls continued their karaoke session only to later be interrupted by Nozomi and Eli.

* * *

 _ **Author's Rambling:**_ Originally this was just gonna be a NozoEli fic with baby Rin. But it ended up being a RinPana fic with embarrassing NozoEli parents. Ah well.

Red-Light District: A red-light district is a part of an urban area where there is a concentration of prostitution and sex-oriented businesses, such as sex shops, strip clubs, adult theaters, etc. The term originates from the red lights that were used as signs of brothels.

Hope you enjoyed it and feel free to drop a review.

* * *

RRWhitey signing out!


End file.
